Sleep
by LunarNinjari
Summary: My first fanfic. Sorry I had to delete it for a second, losing all my reviews and everything - - A story of my OC and Lin. Oc's sister: Arte is from the anime Moon Phase, Chariot is from the anime Black Rock Shooter. Please leave a comment and any question you have. Thanks and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, this is basically a story of my OC, Chii, and her lover Lin. Rated T? Thank you for reading and please leave a comment! **

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was just coming out of the horizon. I slipped out of bed careful not to wake up my sisters, Arte and Chariot. Once out of bed, I started to stretch my limbs out, careful not to groan while doing so. I walk in to the bathroom, strip down my undershirt and shorts, then turned the shower on. I finished my shower careful not to use all the hot water, knowing Arte loves her very hot showers. Drying myself off, I walk into the bedroom. Looking up, I see Arte and Chariot already awake and waiting to take a shower.

"Good morning" I say, I didn't ask if they had a good nights rest, we all know we never have a good nights sleep.

"Good Morning" Arte and Chariot say in unison.

"So, what are you going to do today?" Arte says as she starts jumping up and down on the bed.

"Probably visit Chief Beifong then go to the market, we're out of flour" I said while putting on my purple kimono.

"Ooohhhh, it looks likes someone has a crush on Lin!" my sister shouts so loud Chariot could hear from the bathroom.

"No I do not, she just looks lonely so I want to comfort her, oh remind me to get flowers for her I think jasmine flowers would be good, right?" walking over to the kitchen, Arte trailing behind me. But, in my head I was thinking how beautiful she looks in her police uniform, she looks fabulous for a 50 year old woman I thought. 'She has strong cheekbones, everything about her is strong, her hips are soo…wide and she has very nice breasts too' I thought getting a little horny.

"Yeah, sure whatever" Arte says snapping me back in to reality, while she was getting the leftover chicken and rice in the refrigerator and heating it on the stove.

"Arte, while I'm gone can you and Chariot do some chores around here because I always end up doing them, ok?" I said while waterbending a pot of water to make more rice.

"Alright, just don't be out to long with Chief Beifong, we get worried" Chariot said, standing in the kitchen doorway with only a towel on, water dripping down her shoulder blades to her black and yellow wheels. It was obvious, she had finished her shower and heard Arte and Chii talking about that Chief of Police woman. Chariot didn't like Chii's new interest in this woman, but Chariot thought she would see what would happen and protect her older sister if things got out of hand.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to worry, I'll just swing by and say hi, have a conversation." I said pouring the uncooked rice into the now boiling water.

"I'll head out around noon and be back before dusk, ok Chariot?" I ask while waterbending the rice water so it was mixing while cooking.

"That's fine with me" Chariot says settling down on to one of the cushions, still wrapped in the towel.

"Arte?" I ask.

"mhmm, ok you go have fun, bring me back something!" Arte says with her mouth full of food.

"ok I will, finish the rice then put it in the refrigerator for me" I said opening the door and walking outside toward Republic City under the bright sun in the middle of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking in the busy streets of Republic City, jasmine flowers in hand, searching for the police station. I finally found the police station, before entering I straightened out my ruffled kimono, pulling it down slightly so my breasts were peaking out. When I walked in to the police station, there were metalbenders everywhere, talking, filling out reports, sending important messages. One of the metalbenders walked up to me, he looked grumpy and sour.

"What are you doing here, little lady?" he said looking me up and down, stopping for a moment to stare at my breasts.

"I came to see Chief Beifong, is that ok?" I said flashing a bright smile his way then tilting my head slightly to the left, pushing my arms toward each other so my breasts appeared even larger. The metalbender looked confused for a moment then composed himself, walked over to his desk and starting looking at a bunch of papers.

"What's your name?" he asked still looking through the papers that looked like reports from rowdy citizens.

"My name is Chii, I didn't do any bad I just want to see the Chief please" I said pouting at him, beginning to feel a little impatient.

"Let her in" a husky female voice said behind me, I turned around to be greeted by Chief Lin Beifong standing in the doorway to her office, hands on her hips, a serious expression on her face. There was something that glinted in her eyes, it only passed for a moment then disappeared, I thought.

"Chii come in, I don't have a lot of time so hurry with what you have to say" Chief Beifong said letting me in her office, the room was a bit cool but I guess that's because the room was made of metal, in the middle of her office was a table cluttered with papers everywhere. As the Chief sat down I held out the jasmine flowers to her, smiling as I did so.

"What are these?" Lin said with a confused look on her face.

"They 're jasmine flowers, I hope you like them" I said as I started to blush because Lin was looking at me with such intensity.

"I do, thank you very much, but why would you give me these?" the Chief said getting a empty flower vase and putting the flowers in it.

"I thought it would be nice, as a thank you for saving Korra and me the other day at the area" I said smiling.

"Well that was very thoughtful of you, and I really appreciate it" Lin said giving me a small smile.

"Chii, this might sound a little weird but…would you like to go out with me?" Lin Beifong said her face a pinkish color from blushing, "I...when I met you…I'm sorry, I haven't asked someone out in ages" Lin said looking frustrated, getting up from her chair and started walking back and forth.

"It's ok Lin, I understand, I would love to go out with you" I said smiling.

"I'm sorry, this is wrong", Lin said looking up at me.

"Why?" I said getting up feeling a little frustrated.

"I'm 50 years old, Chii, and your only 15, its wrong, very wrong." Lin said her voice deflating a little.

"I don't think it is wrong…why don't we go out for dinner tomorrow. I would like to get to know you more, besides you being a badass Chief of Police" I said smiling a little.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow around 6, is that ok?" Lin asked sighing a bit.

"That's fine" I say writing down my address on a strip of paper, walking over to her and kissing Lin on the cheek then pressing the piece of paper in her hand before swiftly turning around and walking out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the dress reference for this chapter: /pictures/view_post/202346?lang=en

By the time I go back home it was a few minutes after dusk, "Where have you been, we were worried" Chariot demanded her face covered with worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry I was busy shopping for new dress, Lin asked me out today" I said a wide smile finding its way on my face.

"YAY, I KNEW IT!" Arte screamed running around the house then body slammed me, making me fall on my ass.

"Well, someone is very excited" I say getting up, trying to sooth the pain from my spine from the fall.

"Be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you" Chariot said crossing her arms looking at me with a serious expression.

"Let me see what you got! I want to see the dress you picked out." Arte said grabbing the bag from my hand then running into the bedroom. When Chariot and I got to the bedroom, Arte had already taken the dress out of the bag. It was a sliming Chinese red dress that had a cut along the right side all the way up to the hip, it had an open space on the upper chest, so that you could see my breasts peaking out.

"Ooohhhh, its prrretttyyy" Arte purrs while trying on the dress that was way to big on her, giggling while trying to run around.

"Arte take that off before you ruin it" I say smiling as I start chasing her around the bedroom, Arte tripped on the dress and was send sprawling into Chariot, all of us laughing.

"Arte, take it off the then join us in the kitchen for dinner" I said walking toward the kitchen, Chariot getting up and walking behind me.

"Kay, Kay!" Arte shouts trying to get the dress off. After dinner, we all when to bed, Arte, Chariot and I were not getting any sleep, as usual.

"Chii?" Arte asks.

"Yes?"

"Tell me the story of Lin's mother, Toph Beifong" Arte pleads giving me a puppy-dog face.

"Alright, Toph Beifong was a blind girl from a very rich family. Now, Toph's parents thought she was a little helpless blind girl, maybe on the outside but not on the inside. She learned how to earthbend from the original earthbenders themselves, the bagermoles. That's how she learned how to see with her feet, to practice her earthbending even further she be the Blind Bandit, and fought against some of the greatest earthbenders in the world. That's when she met Aang, he was looking for a earthbender at the time, so he decided to go to the arena with Sokka and Katara and watch the earthbenders. Toph and Aang faced off that day, and Aang knew this was his earthbending teacher. So Toph, joined Team Avatar and -"

"And Top became more badass at earthbending every day, until she got kidnapped and then created metalbending, becoming the greatest earthbender in the world ….then she had Lin, years passed and now here we are." Arte finishes trying to snuggle between me and Chariot.

"Yep, you like that story alot..."I say yawning.

"yeah, have a…nice night" Arte suggests closing her eyes, trying to sleep.

"night" Chariot murmurs.

"good night" I sigh rolling over facing the window, the sky a blackish-blue filled with stars and right in the middle was a beautiful full moon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chii, its five minutes to six!" Arte shouts while her and Chariot are running around the house cleaning.

"Ok Arte, calm down, you guys are bouncing around the house!" I say coming out of the bedroom in the red Chinese dress. Arte and Chariot immediately stopped cleaning and looked up at me, their mouths slightly open, eyes wide.

"YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" Arte sings running around the bedroom , her arms out so she looks like a plane.

"You look beautiful, Chii" Chariot says starting to get tears in her eyes.

"HUGS!" Arte shouts bringing Chariot and I into a hug. As we break away from the hug, we hear a soft nock on the door. Arte starts squealing and hides somewhere in the house, while Chariot gets the door as I step back inside the bedroom closing the door silently.

"Good evening Lin its so nice to see you, please come in" Chariot says guiding Lin in the living room, gesturing for her to sit down on a couch. "Chii will be out in a few minutes" Chariot says as she sits down.

"Thank you" Lin says in her always-serious voice her metal shoes making vibrations even I could feel. I tuned out as Lin and Chariot started a  
conversation about the date.

'Well, I guess I'm ready, I hope Lin likes the dress' I thought nervously as I started to make my way out of the bedroom and into the living room. As I walked into the living room, Chariot and Lin fell silent.

"Wow…you look amazing Chii" Lin whispers her eyes scanning my body, then closing them briefly as she was thinking that she could not get so...excited over Chii. 'I shouldn't be thinking about this, I shouldn't be thinking about "exploring" her, its wrong' Lin thought to herself before opening her eyes and looking straight ahead.

"Thanks Lin" I said smiling. Lin was wearing her usual police uniform, the only thing different was that she was wearing a long brown coat that tied at her waist, which defined her wide hips. 'I guess Lin wants to keep this low key. Well, you wanted to get to know her more.' I thought a little disappointed at the fact that I have never seen her in anything else.

"So where are we going for dinner?" I ask wanting to get out of the house because it feels awkward.

"There is this nice tea shop called the Jasmine Dragon" Lin says.

"Isn't it in Ba Sing Se?" I ask.

"The original one is in Ba Sing Se, they made another one here, it's a really good restaurant, and they serve Earth Kingdom food" Lin says uncertainly because she knows Chii is a waterbender. 'She probably likes Water Tribe food better' Lin thought.

"Well I have never tried Earth Kingdom food but I bet its good if you like it" I say looking around to see where Arte went. 'She usually likes meeting new people' I thought.

"Whats wrong?" Lin asked with a concerned look on her face as she got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh its nothing, just where is Arte?" I ask Chariot, in response she shrugs.

"HERE I AM! Oh you must be Lin, hi Lin nice to meet you I'm Arte I'm Chii's youngest sister! I hope you two have fun on your dinner date, Lin if you hurt Chii you will face my FURY!" Arte says, way too loud and fast, as she sprinted into the room then hugs a very shocked Lin causing Lin to fall back into the chair, Arte clinging onto her neck giggling.

"Sorry Lin, Arte is a bit hyper today" I say trying to get Arte to stop clinging to poor Lin.

"I ate 2 whole fruit tarts, Chii!" Arte shouts squirming in my arms.

"Oh Spirits…see you girls later" I say handing Chariot the squirming Arte then walking over to Lin to grab her hand as I led us out the door, Lin waving a quick goodbye to Arte and Chariot.


	5. Chapter 5

We were in the restaurant having a small conversation, eating pan-fried noodles and roasted duck, drinking tea and listening to a group of musicians playing the yueqin, flute, and the erhu. The music charged, playing a soft, steady rhythm as couples started to get up and dance in the middle of the restaurant.

"Linny, want to dance with me?" I asked finishing up the rest of my food.

"I don't think so, I'm not much of a dancer. What if Tenzin or Korra finds us here" Lin says nervously as she starts to look around, as if Tenzin and Korra are going to pop up out of nowhere.

"Lin, I don't care if they know we are dating, if Tenzin really does care about you, he would support any decision you make and don't worry about Korra. She is the avatar and she has more important stuff than to be telling people we are dating. And Lin, age is just a number and has nothing to do with love, and I love so much. Kay, Linny?" I say tilting my and giving her a big smile.

"Ok, sweetness" Lin says sighing as she settles down, smiling at me when I start giggling at my new nickname.

"Oh no, we are not through yet. Come Lin, we're going to dance whether you like it or not" I say smiling as I get out of my seat and start to tug Lin's arm, guiding her to the middle of the restaurant where everyone was dancing. I let go of Lin's hand and placed both of mine on Lin's shoulders, as I started swaying my hips back and forth to the rhythm of the music. As I looked up I see Lin smiling at me, she places her hands around my waist and started to copy my movement.

"That's right, see look at you dance, you're a natural" I say beaming at Lin as her smile gets wider as she starts to twirl me around and around. Suddenly, Lin hands find my back, making me stop twirling, and pressed our bodies closer and closer, until there was no more space in between us. Lin starts to inch her face closer to mine, her hands cupping my face. I used my hands to caress the back of her neck and pull her in closer until our lips met. At first it was a soft kiss then the kiss got deeper until I felt Lin's tongue asking for entrance into my mouth. The first time I declined, wanting to tease her, giggling as she growls playfully. The second time, Lin was a little more forceful as I gave in and let her tongue explore my mouth. I was aware of a few people staring at us but I didn't care, and neither did Lin as her hand started sliding down to cup my ass, and then gave it a good squeeze. I started moaning in her mouth since the two new sensations were something I have never experienced. As we started to break away, two earthbenders started walking to us, both of them taller than Lin, and were very muscular. As they came up to us, Lin puts a protective hand around my waist and pulls my in close to her.

"Hey ladies, what are you doing over here?" One of the men asks, now I could tell that they were very drunk.

"That is none of your concern" Lin said her expression angry, her eyes narrowing into slits. The other one leaned in to me, so much I could smell his breath and let me tell you, it was not a pleasant smell. As he leaned in, I backed up feeling more protected as Lin arm got tighter around my waist. Lin stepped forward, making both of the men step back as she glared at them.

"Hey bro, I think these ladies are lesbians. You think they will give us a kiss…or something more" The first one said as he winked at us then gave his brother a sly smile.

"If you even _think_ about touching Chii I will-" Lin got cut off as one of them shoved his lips against Lin's and started to grope her breasts.

"What's the hell is under your coat it feels hard, like metal? What the-" the idiot says, he never got to finish his sentence. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a waitress walking with a kennel of water. 'Perfect' I said smirking as I waterbended the water out of the kennel and shot it at the man kissing Lin. As the water encircled his head I froze it. I backed up widening my legs in a fighting stance as he staggered towards me from the weight of the water. Sensing the right moment, I swung my right leg, hitting him in the face and smashing the water as he fell to the ground. The other idiot stood there in shock as Lin metalbended her cables out, wrapping it around both of the brothers.

"Both of you are now under arrest, for assaulting the Chief of Police" Lin stated untying her coat so they could her badge.


End file.
